Many communication and computation devices such as tablets, smart phones, laptops, and the like include camera functionality. The cameras in these devices typically rely on an ambient light sensor of the device to detect the available light. The information from the ambient light sensor controls aspects of the camera functionality such as shutter exposure time, for example. Thus, inaccurate information from the ambient light sensor may lead to incorrect shutter exposure time and incorrect timing of opening the camera shutter element among other things.